New Dreaming Century: Shadowed Moon
by Conan-the-3rd
Summary: Locked away for melenia after an incident that threatened to distroy everything, one genie, Usagi Tsukino, will have the meens to unite mankind and her own race. Or condem all creation to nothingness.
1. Act 1: The awakening of a dream

_This is the story of a world that exists on parallel to our own._

_This world has many things similar to our own, it is also called earth, it also has five continents and a multitude of cultures living on the earth, it too has seen similar conflicts of human emotion and ideology and thus it's full of human tragedy._

_However, it has one major difference, and this difference is what sets it apart from our world, the existence of another species, those who look human, but are not. Those who have learned to control the source of all being in the parallel world and have lived in secret from humanity._

_It was when they were discovered by man that a war broke out, not just a war of man's factions of and for them, as some thought they were superior to man and part of man thought otherwise._

_In a final desperate attempt, the queen of this other species sealed her kind away, hoping that man would recover from it's misdemeanour and never again see the likes of them again, that they would mealy become a dream in some forgotten soldier's eye. _

_The year is now 201X and several millennia have passed since that dream, and soon it will happen again. _

_**Opening: Northern Lights (Shaman King)**_

_kimi ni todoke, Northern lights..._

**_I wish to meet you at the Northern Lights…_**

_hikisakareta futatsu no Kokoro_

_yukiba no nai omoi ga mune o shimetsuke_

**_Two souls are forcefully torn apart,_**

**_Feelings of nowhere come to strangle my heart_**

_naze kono toki ni deatta no ka to_

_toikakeru sube wa_

_saeta kage ni chiru_

**_Why did we meet this day?_**

**_The way I want to ask this question_**

**_Suddenly disappears into night's clear shadow._**

_yuragu koto nai_

_tsuyosa na do naku (Who-o-oh!)_

**_There is no need to waver_**

**_Though I'm without any strength, (Who-o-oh!)_**

_susunda saki ni_

_motomeru kotae ga aru_

**_The answer that you looked for will appear,_**

**_After you're forced to move on._**

_soshite itsuka todoku yume o_

_ima shizuka ni kanji you_

**_And you will just feel silently now_**

**_That your dream you know will come true one day._**

_kimi no ketsui boku no mayoi_

_meguriai ga sashishimesu_

**_Your dream however, somehow, holds me back,_**

**_I will have to somehow believe in it..._**

_ai mo tsumi mo yume mo yami mo_

**_The Love, The sin, The dream, and finally, The darkness._**

_ima subete mini matotte (Never try!)_

**_These are the things you must wear for now (Never try!)._**

_kimi no chikara boku no kokoro (What good am I?)_

_kasanariatta shunkan_

**_And at the moment when (What good am I?)_**

**_Your power and my heart will then overlap,_**

_nani ga umareru..._

**_Something will be born then…_**

_Do you believe in destiny?_

_----_

_SHIN YUME SEKI: SHDAOWED MOON_

_--_

**_NEW DREAMING CENTURY: SHADOWED MOON_**

The Tokyo night had just bloomed into the midnight shade of blue. The Golden radiance of the full moon was the only source of light available bar a few skittering of Tokyo's lights. A dark shadow leapt from building from building like a ninja, misplaced from Edo times; from building to building it leapt with grace and poise. The Juuban district's museum had received a warning that the devil had come to take its prized soul.

The still silence of the Juuban night was shattered by the shrill scream of the alarm, the devil had struck. He ran as fast as he could towards an available exit with the soul wrapped around its hand.

"We can't let him get away with the Magicite!"

"Surround the perimeter, I won't allow him to leave!"

The devil stopped to find an appropriate exit before lights were shone on him; he was draped in a tuxedo and a top hat, a very strange devil indeed that faced the Juuban police department. The chief stood out from the crowd, a stout man who looked more suited for the New York Police Department rather than Tokyo. "Tuxedo Kamen, how nice for you to begin your little crusade in Japan with our little Podunk district, but this will be your last port of call." He said simply before he ordered his entire squad to open fire. The gunshots ripped across the room, aiming squarely at the devil called Tuxedo Kamen before he disappeared in a flash.

"WHAT!" came the scream of the chief before he felt cold steal pressed onto his neck. In merely a second, the clicks of several aimed guns could be heard "Wait! Don't shoot!" begged the pathetic policeman as the devil nodded, "That's right, now, I'll walk out of here and not one of you are going to shoot, we got that?" he said simply before walking backwards, stepping back with the policeman in tow as he head towards the door's exit. When he finally reached the door he looked at the round officer, "W-what are you going to do to me?" he asked in fear of the devil's wrath. Tuxedo Kamen merely threw him away and then kicked the officer in his large stomach, causing him to fall to the ground.

"EVERYONE, OPEN FIRE!" the second in command shouted instigating a second succession of bullets flying their way towards the devil before he leapt to the air. "I don't beleave it..." the deputy uttered as Tuxedo Kamen glided down over the gates and into the night.

"W...we lost it, half of Juuban's soul, the Magicite of the weeping Maiden..."

**Act 1: The awakening of a dream**

"Miss Galaxia..." the same rough voice that had assaulted the chief of Juuban's Police department rang through the halls of a mansion that rested in the heart of the Juuban district. The woman in question, Galaxia, turned around and saw the gem in the hand of the owner of the rough voice.

"I see you were successful, Tuxedo Kamen..." she smiled, knowing the answer before he could even open his mouth.  
"Yes, I have the item that was stolen from you..." he answered regardless, holding out the gem for Galaxia to take, which she did in a rather suspicious manor, almost like how a frog's tongue would snap out and snare it's pray. He raised an eyebrow at this but his white mask apparently hid the action from the attention of Galaxia who suddenly smiled. "You really are Tuxedo Kamen, aren't you? The rumours about you being a man of your word are very true and yet you're such a young man." She said, taking his hand and applying a sly smile.

"If you're really that young, I must wonder if the _other_ rumours that have been said about you are true..."

Tuxedo Kamen stuttered for a second before he took his hand back, "Whatever rumours you've heard about me that have nothing to do with my ability..." he said looking at his client before readjusting his mask "...are completely untrue. ". He then turned around and ran right out of the window before apparently disappearing just before he would have hit the ground.

The woman who was left behind watched the spectacle before her face of shock became twisted smile. "That might be so, but I know you took your fee." She said simply before looking at the Magicite in all its glory. "And it's only a small price to pay for what I will gain in the end. Thank you, Tuxedo Kamen, for bringing about a world revolution!" Galaxia smiled as she turned away to attend to other business.

---

"...90, 91, 92, 93..." in a small house in northern Juuban, a girl adorned in a pink with pink hair and pink nightgown in a room decorated in pink was stroking her hair with a pink hairbrush. "...94, 95, 96..." she counted the number of strokes she had applied to her peach hair. "97...98...99...100." she let out a sigh as she finished the last stroke. "That should be it..." she sighed before looking at herself in the mirror, she was a normal girl (The pink highlights notwithstanding) like most girls who were at that age with a ever slimmer build than most girls and a slightly pale tone of skin.

The door opened as a maid came through, "Miss Tachikawa, it is time for bed. You have an important meeting with one of your father's most important business partners. Ms. Galaxia" she said, pressurising the girl to her bed with a sigh.

The girl sighed, "Yes, of course.", and made her way to her bed.

"We will be here the whole night if you need us, Miss Tachikawa"

"Yes, thank you"

And with that, the maid left, leaving the girl to her thoughts. "I wonder what sort of woman Ms. Galaxia is?" was the last thing to slip through her lightly toned lips before she lost consciousness and fell asleep.

---

Tuxedo Kamen sighed, as he slipped through a door in one of the many apartment blocks that littered Tokyo. He took of his hat off, threw it with reckless abandon and watched it land without any problem on the couch of the apartment. He then looked around and finally found the bookcase he was looking for. On it was a picture of a girl which was draped not unlike a traditional personal memorial for one who had passed away. "Reichal..." He uttered as he took his Mask off, revealing his orange brown eyes which looked at the picture of the girl "...I'm sorry, it wasn't this mission either." He said shaking his head at Reichal before turning and unbuttoning his Tuxedo, leaving the slightly built frame with a black t-shirt on. "I've been just about everywhere these four years and still nothing." He sighed before flopping down on the couch, barely missing the top-hat.

"And there was something about that name..."

"...Magicite..."

He stood up and shook his head, he couldn't get it out of his head and it was starting to annoy him. He walked up to Reichal, "Hey, Reich. Is it normal to be thinking about gems of all things? I mean, I never had a need to think about them before, why now?" he asked the picture before turning around.

He shook his head, "Right, that does it; I'm going to go back and steal that Magicite gem, if only to try and get it off my mind. I'll put it back as soon as I'm done with It." the boy finally resolved before walking out and closing the door on his apartment as the clocks struck 9.

---

Galaxia looked at her prize with a sense of achievement. "At last after all these years..." she sighed like someone who had just found their long-lost child. The light red of her eyes reflected off the Magicite. She was interrupted by a knock on her door; she looked at the gem before turning around. "Come in." she finally ordered and the door opened with a creek.

Standing at the door way was a girl in red armour, "Galaxia-Sama..." she started, bowing "...I have the preparations for the second gem ready."

Galaxia smiled her cruel smile again, "That is good news, well done, Seizer. Who is the Paige this time?"

A smile emulating Galixia's own crossed the face of Seizer as she held out a small diamond with a small yellow ball of light in the middle, "None other than the Chief of Juuban's police department. The little idiot's star-seed was easy pickings; his heart had been taken over by the thoughts of capturing your little lapdog so the star-seed offered little resistance..." she said in reference to Tuxedo Kamen before putting the item away and bowing once more. "Do you want me to see to the Silver Illusionary Crystal?"

"Yes, Seizer, Bring back that crystal, that one is integral to my plans."

"As you wish, Galaxia-sama..."

Seizer tuned around and arched her back slightly, causing two cream blue wings to erupt from her back before leaving. Galaxia could hear the "Whap" of the wings as they beat, en route to the target.

---

"M-Mama..." the small house rang with the subconscious mumblings of the pink-haired girl as she turned this way and that in her sleep. She had been suffering this dream for the last week but it hadn't have haunted her as badly as it did tonight.

"Mama...Papa!" The girl was running down a road in a warm tropical day. She was only six and quite short for her age, her hair was long with chocolate brown highlights and hidden under a pink cowboy's hat. Her small body was draped with what could only be described as the illegitimate love child of a poncho and a dress. She was running towards the figures of her "Mama" and "Papa". Her papa looked like a regular Japanese man with the only real major thing about him being the black sunglasses he wore. "Mama" on the other hand was the very vision of frail beauty. A very loose yellow dress and golden-orange highlights that turned red as they draped down made her stand out from her ordinary husband.

A smile crossed the girl's face, "Mama!" she called as she ran as fast as her short legs allowed her. She saw them, coming closer and closer before she saw a star fall behind them. She gasped only for an explosion to rip across the area and send her flying.

The girl turned in her sleep.

In the dream, this part was always the haziest, a succession of images flashed around the girl who was still on her knees, the one that was most painful was the one of her Papa taking her in his arms and walking away. The images stopped and the girl was back to her own age and how she looked now. Tears were running down her eyes and she didn't know why. Suddenly a white light appeared in front of her, "It is almost time..." the white light said to her, it changing shape as it did so.

The girl felt two sharp pains, one on her right arm and the other on her feet, she looked down at her feet, they felt like they were on fire and yet only smoke, and not flames were flowing out of her feet. The pain travelled up her legs, felling as if they were being drawn and sewn together, causing her pyjama pants to rip to allow the drawing of the legs, finally it had passed her abdomen and reached her stomach. The girl could barely scream as she saw her legs disappearing into pink smoke right up to her waist. Tears were flowing from the girl's eyes as she swung her head in the search for some reprieve only to see the second cause of pain, a cut in the shape of dew drop on her right arm, indented as if someone had taken a wood craft knife and scraped a layer of skin away. The smoke finally reached and enveloped her waist and wrapped around it, becoming like the lip of a mermaid's tail.

The girl held onto her self, unaware of what was happening to her and deeply confused.

"Verdandi...do not be upset..."

The girl looked around, the light from before floated in front of her before its transformation was complete. A woman with a royal dress with her hair done in two silver dumplings stood in front of her looking at her with a hint of sadness in her look. The woman was about to say something else before she suddenly jerked, as if someone had hit her in the stomach and she fell to her knees. "I am sorry, Verdandi, your burden may be heavy but...!" the woman looked at Mimi before falling to the ground and disappearing in the same ball of light that she had appeared from.

"Wait..." the girl uttered, her vision growing hazy "...don't...go. Please, help me, Mama..." she asked with all her strength before fainting and felling the painful flames from before swallow her whole body.

The girl jerked awake and sat in her bed. She breathed heavily, "That dream again..." she whispered looking at her arm, it was still a bit painful, but that was from her mind thinking about the pain she had suffered in the dream. "...why do I have that dream? I-I am going to die?" she asked before tears began to flow in her eyes and she hugged herself, sniffing as she did so.

---

The boy sighed. He was looking at Galixia's mansion like it was the first time he had been there. "Of all the stupid...she's got a security camera right at the gates. Who on earth puts security cameras right next to the gates?" he sighed angrily before picking up a stone, "I really hate these low-tech solutions but..." he said before throwing the stone and catching the attention of the camera. With no time to spare, the boy ran and jumped onto the gate and climbed as fast as he could.

The camera moved away figuring it was just some stupid kid who threw the object to set its sights on its Gate not noticing the boy, who was now directly under the camera, sighed and started to wipe the brow under his bandana. "That was too close..." he sighed as he looked at the mansion and noticed Galixia's shadow outside one of the second floor windows. He looked on, "Right, that's where she probably has the Magicite..." he resolved before running towards the house.

---

Galaxia, on the other hand now dressed in what could only be described as Golden armour, had the gem in her hands, "At last, after all these years..." she said placing the gem down on a small alter with two essence sticks blowing out smoke of a purplish tone. "As long as Serenity is never free of her Gem, I can do as I please with this world. And that includes Yemeni Tachikawa. That double-crossing bastard will regret the day he saw me..." Galaxia uttered as she concerted on the task on hand.

All the while, the boy had gotten onto the window banister and made his way to the window to see what was going on. "Huh? What is she doing with the Magicite?" he asked to himself, trying not to get himself caught.

Galaxia had her eyes closed and started murmuring in a strange, alien tongue, causing the smoke to pour out quicker, almost as if they were water taps. She continued to mummer, her chanting becoming quicker and quicker, almost emulating the speed of the essence sticks until she came to a complete stop. The gem began to glow a strong pink aura before the aura shot out of the sky like a bullet to a target unknown.

---

The girl woke up, this time from a dreamless slumber, wondering what was wrong this time. She shook her head, "I must be having nerves about my meeting with Galaxia-san..." she whispered, sitting up on the bed as she did so. Suddenly she got a premonition, "Something wrong..." she whispered, shaking her head, "...Something's very wrong-." She whispered only to suddenly feel a pain in her chest and clutched it with her hand over it. it felt tight, really tight. She didn't suffer from any attacks; her father had ended up being the fall guy on that account. The girl struggled, why was it so hard to breathe all of a sudden?

"What's wrong with me...?"

The girl was answered by a violent burst of light which blew off a gigantic hole in her roof. She barely had time nor the breath to scream before the light enveloped her. The pain that was in her chest was soon accompanied by the pains in her arm and feet that she had suffered in her dream.

The Girl couldn't scream, it was just painful trying to breathe.

She felt herself being pulled up by the light, "H-ell-p, me..." she squeaked, why was it so hard to scream? Had this been any other time, she would have been in tears and screaming but she couldn't scream now. The pain developed in almost exactly the same way as the dream, she felt her legs being drawn again and the smoke fusing them together, only now as that happened, the pyjama pants were being burnt away, revealing the pink, smoky tail that was now replacing her legs. She watched as the smoke cocoon of sorts as it spun around her legs (and pyjamas). The girl could only watch as the smoke then made its way past her crotch and begin enveloping her now exposed waist.

Finally a maid made her way into the room, the same one that had greeted the girl good night. The girl, in spite of her predicament, showed a smile of relief. The Maid then echoed the smile on her face before a loud crunch was heard, The girl could see what looked like a bracelet break off the maid's right wrist as the rest of the maid's body began to lose it's colour before turning an ash black and shattering like a glass figure and causing the girl to scream before the smoke completely enveloped her and the beam of light disappeared with the girl.

---

The light returned to its point of origin and flowed back into the gem in the same smoke that had enveloped the girl just before and causing the Magicite jewel to change from a void white to a bright pink colour. A face that would of probably scared The Joker shitless crossed Galixia's face as she picked up the gem. "That man shall get everything that is coming to him for ever double crossing me, now your daughter is mine, I will begin to take you and your life apart, Yuemi Tachikawa " she stated as she ran her fingers though the gem, both her and the eavesdropping boy expecting something to happen.

Only, nothing happened.

Galaxia looked at the sight, and her head dropped. She chocked back a laugh, then laughed and then began to snigger some more, "So that bitch Serenity was able to get the last laugh, a seal on the Magicite. Well done, you cow, you've just gone and sealed-!" Galaxia muttered before in a fit of rage she swung open her window, (But not before the boy was able to hide out of her viewing range) and throw the Magicite out of the window, not caring to where it landed. She slammed the door with a furious anger and left the room, not caring for such trivial matters any more.

---

Back on the banister, the boy was trying his damnedest to take in all this information. He admitted defeat, "OK, what the hell was that about!" he thought out loud as he saw the gem on the ground. "And who was that Serenity she mentioned? Her name seems, familiar..." he said looking at the Magicite as it layer there, rather haplessly.

He clicked his tongue and sighed, "Well, she's thrown the Magicite away in any instance so if there's any time for me to make of with it, it is now." With little hesitation, he jumped off the banister and landed hard, his knees taking the most of the impact. The Magicite just sat there and the boy felt kind of sorry for it. He walked up to it and picked it up, "Well, seeing as I stole you first, I suppose if your owner don't want you, I'll take you and put you back in the museum tomorrow." He sighed before starting on his way back.

---

_"...won't let...daughter...sort of-!"_

_"Yemeni...me! Still...mother!"_

_"As far...concerned...mother..."_

Galaxia nodded awake from her nap, she shook her head before looking down and registering that she was in her throne room, it was something she had made just for her, where she was alone with her thoughts, even if all they did was torment her. She looked around, "Soon, Soon I'll be free of this nightmare, I will have my revenge on everyone who has hurt me, Serenity and that bastard, and then I can finally do what is needed to be done..." she whispered coldly.

The shrill beep of what sounded like a handheld phone rung across the room a couple of times. 'Ms. Galaxia...', a posh, Anglo-toned voice a butler called through the many intercom systems of the mansion "...there is a call for you from Seizer, there seems to have been some complication in the task at hand."

Galaxia tried her best to keep her temper but the irritation was noticeable in her voice, "Please hand the line to me." She ordered quickly, it wasn't the butler's fault if her minions weren't doing their job properly.

"As you wish, Ms. Galaxia"

A click later and the call had been transferred.

"Seizer, what's wrong?"

"Galaxia-sama, I regret to report that the Paige that I sent to get the Silver Illusionary Crystal was destroyed. When we tried to get close to the crystal, it went nuts and began to radiate bright light. The Paige wasn't able to sustain itself and it crumbled away."

The tone in Galixia's anger became apparent but she chose not to loose her temper.

"Seizer, just leave it, I'm not in the mood for this tonight."

"Galaxia-sama?"

"No, just come back"

"Understood"

Galaxia could only look on; this was supposed to be the beginning of her rise to power. She had waited for so long to extract her revenge and now-. She stood up from her throne and retreated for the night, hoping that tomorrow would prove more advantageous.

---

"Why did Galaxia need this gem in the first place?" the boy asked himself, placing the gem on the table and looking at it intensively. Looking at the picture of Reichal, he laughed, "I don't suppose you've got a good reason?" he asked. The silence he received was deafening, "Nope, thought not." He siad and his head dropped "I think I've hit a new time low, I'm now asking dead people to help me."

With the same reckless abandon he had at the start of the night, he threw himself at the table's chair. He moaned, "For all the titles I have, you'd think I would be able to draw my attention away from some stupid gem. I mean, what sort of stupid name is "Magicite" for a gem anyway?" the boy ranted before he realised something. "And it's got a smudge on it! That wasn't there when I picked it up." He said shaking his head and untying his bandana.

He edged closer towards the Magicite to give it a wipe, the clean end of the bandana edging closer and closer towards the gem and finally nudged it with the cloth like item. The Magicite lit up, "Huh...what the? The boy looked at the item as it glowed and began to vibrate, causing the boy to stand up. "Oh, What the!" he screamed before the vibration stopped. The boy edged closer to the gem before it blew up in his face. Washing the whole apartment in pink smoke and causing the boy to go into a fit of coughing.

The smoke began to clear, revealing the figure of a sixteen year old.

"W-Who are you?"

**To be continued…**

**_Ending theme: Touch of reality_ (Evangelion R)**

**_Why don't you say how you feel?_**

**_Do you think I'm not listening any more?_**

**_You know I'd do anything for you..._**

**_But do you feel the same way too?_**

**_A touch of reality, a heart full of misery_**

**_Time stands in my way, but I won't let it conquer me..._**

_**Next act**_

_Hay! I'm Usagi Tsukino! The real star of NDC! _

_How you all doin?_

_I'm 15 in human terms, got blonde hair and my favoured colours are-_

**_Are you going to ever introduce the next act?_**

_O...Oh yea... _

**The next act: Rabbit.**

The elegant song of the New Dreaming Century continues...


	2. Act 2: Illusionary

He edged closer towards the Magicite to give it a wipe, the clean end of the bandana edging closer and closer towards the gem and finally nudged it with the cloth like item. The Magicite lit up, "Huh...what the? The boy looked at the item as it glowed and began to vibrate, causing the boy to stand up. "Oh, What the!" he screamed before the vibration stopped. The boy edged closer to the gem before it blew up in his face. Washing the whole apartment in pink smoke and causing the boy to go into a fit of coughing.

The smoke began to clear, revealing the figure of a girl.

The smoke cleared and the figure yawned. The figure tuned out to be a girl, wearing puffy pink pantaloons with cuts on the sides and a small bustier that cut in on her cleavage. "Huh?" she mewed, looking around, "T-This isn't my bedroom…" the girl said as she started to inspect the place. "…in fact, this isn't my home, come to think of it." The girl said in confusion, her head tilted slightly as she saw the boy, "Uh, who are you?"

**_Act 2: Illusionary_**

The boy raised an eyebrow, "You come barging into my house, smoke, lights and all, and then ask _me _what my name is?" he said looking around; the girl was causing more of a mess as she looked at everything. She quickly stopped, uttered "huh?" and puffed her cheeks out, "Excuse me! I just woke up and to be perfectly honest, I was kind of hoping that I would wake up in my own bed after that horrid nightmare that I had!" the girl shouted, shuddering slightly at the thought of the dream before continuing her bout of anger, "In fact, I'd expect you to do the same if you got told of after wakening up from a horrid dream about being on fire and being trapped in smoke!".

The boy gave the girl a dirty look, "Pardon me, but your little theatrical entrance seemed to be nothing but smoke!"

"I-it was?" the girl asked, her head tilted. "B-But that means that…" she suddenly hugged herself "…That really did happen, that whole nightmare did-! But how-! Why-! When?" Suddenly it was all too much for the girl and she broke into tears. "WAHH!" she cried as she sloped to the floor, her legs akimbo as the laminated floor.

The boy sweated, "Now, Now, let's not jump to conclusions here. I mean, I can really only say these sorts of things with what I have, you know?" he siad offering the girl a hand up. "Come-on, buck up and smile, at least it wouldn't kill ya!" he offered.

The girl smiled and accepted the hand, "Thank you, Master!" she said before she, in shock, let go of the boy's hand and covered her mouth.

"Uh, no, Not 'Master'. My name is Locke Cole."

Blushing, the girl looked at her lap, "I know Master Loc-" the girl slapped her hands over her mouth again before she let a sigh slip though her lips. "I don't get it; I can't seem to talk to you without calling you master. It just seems to click in my head." She smiled, "In any instance, Master, My name is Mimi Tachikawa…" she said before bowing "…It's a pleasure making your acutance, Master Locke."

Locke sweated, "What have I gotten myself into?" he asked as he watched the girl, Mimi, cover her mouth again and then bust into tears in confusion for a second time.**__**

---

In the back ally of Tokyo, a man, a normal businessman, was running. He huffed as he began to lose his breath, "Help! Someone, help me!" he screamed as he threw trashcans asunder in hope of throwing off his pursuers.

"You are a very sinful man, cheating on your wife like that…"

"Lusting over woman at work…"

"Even looking at dirty magazines!"

The man ran right into a back ally fence with a thud. His back was pressed against the fence. "W-what have I done? I'm not any different to any one else…" he cowered, wetting himself in the process "…why are you out to kill me?".

Two giggles, almost sounding as if they were owned by two teenagers, answered the man's plea. "We are here because we have found a use for you." One voice said, scaring the man farther.

"You could almost call it 'Human Recycling'; we're taking the trash, you, and turning you into something greater."

"S-Stay away!" the frightened man cried.

He was answered in turn by two warm cuts into his body, he paused, first shocked and then confused, "N-No…" he said, his face white with fear, "D-Don't t-t-touch that place…"

With a ripping pull, a light was taken from the man; he couldn't speak as he crumpled to the ground, his body turning to black ash.

"Hurry, Sister, we must contract the star-seed before the body crumbles away"

"Shit it, Siren. I don't need you to tell me how to do my job. You deal with the removal, I deal with the contracting."

The blackened body suddenly stood up as if a puppeteer had taken it by its invisible strings. It roared some inhuman roar before it began to change, bones could be heard snapping in half as another form began it's manifestation in the old body.

The it, for that was what one could only call the remains of the man, roared again.

"Welcome to the Shadow Galaticia…"

---

Mimi jumped up from her bed emitting a small squeak. She looked around, wondering where she was. Then she remembered, "That's right, I belong to Master Locke now..." she said half awake, looking at the cloths she was wearing, now translucent for the sake of night time wearing. "…note to self, stop with the slave talking…" she uttered wondered off into a closet and closed the door behind her only to come out again muttering, "Lousy closet, what's it doing there?" and began walking half-awake in search of a toilet.  
When she had done her business she left the bathroom in the living room and took her attention to the sleeping figure of Locke snoring rather loudly...  
She shook her head, "Master Locke...".Suddenly, something came to Mimi, a flash of inspiration or just a really good idea, she raised her hand and if by magic, Locke had disappeared and reappeared in the empty bed that Mimi had slept in. She looked on, "Ok, why did that happen?" she asked only to yawn, "Oh, I'll just think it over after I get some sleep". She said, more or less falling face first into the couch bed that had been previously reserved for Lock and fell asleep, snoring.

---

The dying scream of a rail train woke another boy who was dripping with sweat from a rather bad nightmare. "W-What was that?" he asked before getting up. "Ugh, it's almost six anyway; I've got to get ready for my first day." He sighed; almost defeatist in his tone as, to prove his point, his alarm went off, causing his answering machine which was connected to the alarm to start relaying the messages from the last day as he went into the bathroom.

'_You have-2-new-messages_' the automated, female voice announced robotically.

'_First Message_'

"Mamoru, its Motoki. Look, something weird is happening with the arcades and Karaoke machines. I know this would be a relief for you, but don't bother coming in tomorrow, ok? I'm going to have the technician look at them. Well, with any luck, it'll be fixed by Saturday, so I'll keep you posted, bye."

'_Second Message_'

"Chiba, I know we haven't seen eye to eye but if you do well with your intern, the orphanage would love you to-_Message Deleted_" the automation voice announced, interrupting the message. Mamrou sighed as he took his finger off the 'erase' button.

"Well, Mamoru…" he sighed "…Here's to the rest of your life. You've worked this hard, now it's time for it to count…" a smile crossed his face. "And I will have nothing to do with that man or his set of priories for the orphanage ever again."

---

Mimi's eyes rose gently as the light of the sun caressed her face. She yawned as she turned around to see a clock sting beside her. Her eyes went wide after she saw the time on the alarm clock that had been placed on the table next to the sofa bed, 8:55 am.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Locke's attention was caught from the breakfast he was cooking, "Hum?" he siad turning around to see Mimi running around like an idiot.

"Ohmygod, I'm gonna be soooo late!" screamed Mimi, trying to find her clothes for school. which she neglected to remember were still in her house. "Idunwanabelate!" she screamed. Locke looked at her, the sausages and bacon now turning black in the frying pan. "Uh, why are you?" he asked.  
Mimi looked at him, pointing to the mini fire that was starting. "What?" he asked. "Master...your breakfast" she said in a monotone. He turned around before releasing and then quickly throwing the pan to the fire to stamp it out.

"I mean, Mimi…" he looked at the breakfast that could have been and sighed before looking up. "…Why are you panicking? Y-Your not still in school are you?" he asked, slightly worried.  
Mimi blanked, "M-Me?" she stared at Locke, blushing. "I-I'm only s-sixteen..." She said, clearly half out of it.  
Locke looked at her and as if on time, the pan-fire had revived and enveloped his foot.

Mimi sweated, "M-Master Locke…" she said rushing to his aid only to set the silk slippers that she had on alight. The two danced around, trying to get their respective fires out.

Any thoughts Mimi had about going to school, along with her foot, were set alblaze.

---

Mamoru sighed, "First day and there already making me go it alone..." he sighed looking onto the pairs of eyes that looked at him. "Uh well..." he said as the bell rang. "Role Call..." He looked at the notes in fount of him, going down all the names.

"Yagami Taichi?" The boy put his hand up.

"Izzumi Kroushou?" the shorter boy raised his hand then dropped it.

"Tachikawa, Mimi?"

"…"

"Tachikawa Mimi?"

Mamoru shrugged it off, "Ah. She must be off then."

"Well, anyway, my name is Mamoru Chiba and I'll be teaching your class for the rest of the term."

---

Galaxia sat on her throne, "Are the preparations for the new Paige complete, Seizer?" she asked, playing around with the glass of wine she had in her hand, watching the screen as the red armoured woman in question lit it up.

"Just about, Galaxia-sama, we require one more hour before it's usable but Siren and Crow should be able to begin the plan. Just make sure that they don't screw it up, it really ticks me off when people destroy my babies." The woman smiled, running her hand down the scythe she had in her hand.

Galaxia in turn smiled, "I suppose the same could be said about my plans, Seizer, please try to avoid a repeat of last night, If at all possible?"

"Of course, Galaxia-Sama," Seizer bowed "I beleave that in the hands of the Ani-mate Genie hunters, that you will have both the Magicite and the Silver Illusionary Crystal." Seizer then took her scythe into both hands, "Not to mention, the elimination of Tuxedo Kamen."

Galaxia shot her a disproving look, "Only because he took the Magicite, at this point, we can not allow ourselves to be made public, panic and hysteria would follow and with that, the fall of our plans. There is a reason why I told you only to target specific people to be made into Paige and that is to avoid suspicion, we can only take the star-seeds, the souls, of those who would not be missed. Whose existences do not matter to anyone; no one would care for the head of the JPD, policemen die every day and that man Siren made into a Paige was cheating on his wife and she knew of it."

Seizer looked at her and bowed, "Indeed, Galaxia-sama. However, I still feel that with the elimination of Tuxedo Kamen, we will be able to keep our tracks hidden."

"I do see your point, Seizer." Galaxia finally smiled, "Take his star-seed and turn him into a Paige. Lead Crow and Aluminium Siren will assist you."

"Understood"

With that, the screen died and Galaxia returned to her Blood-red wine, sipping it, a little of which slipped onto her lips. "Tuxedo Kamen will pay for his interference..." she uttered darkly, the slightly spilt wine giving her a slightly worrying look.

---

A small buzz roared in Locke's pocket, he shook his head, "Oh not now..." he uttered before sighing and taking the cell phone from the inner pocket of his coat, he cleared his thought before pressing the "Accept" key while Mimi only registered a confused look.  
"The Phantom fights evil by Moonlight..." he siad in English with a new, deeper voice.

"Flan-ton, Moo-height?"

"The Phantom seeks love by Daylight..."  
Mimi looked on, truly confused.  
"I apologise, Kind sir. I need to ensure my clients do not turn out to be false or the police..." Locke continued in his deep voice, now switching to Japanese.   
"That is understandable, Tuxedo Kamen...I want you to take a job for me..."

"Tuxedo Kamen?" Mimi asked causing Locke to turn around. He sighed before returning to the task at hand.

"Yes? The Silver Illusionary Crystal? Sorry, I only do legitimate work..."

A small pocket of silence raided the room before Locke emitted a slight gasp of atonement.

"Te-Ten Thousand Yen?" he cried before coughing, "Uh, yes, Mam, I will see to this job, we will meet at the back ally of

the Game Crown Arcade." He said before hanging the call up.

Mimi's puffed out face was the first thing to greet Locke.

"Master Locke!" she called out before grabbing him by the scruff of his coat "You have some explaining to do!"

Locke sweated, "M-Mimi!" he protested before coming face to face with Mimi. The sweat bead grew and he slowly nodded and allowed himself to be parked square on the couch like someone who was going to be interrogated by Mimi.

---

Mamoru sighed, "Well, that's it. Class dismissed." he said and looked at the prying set of eyes in front of him. He swore he could hear something along the lines of some class clown comparing him to 'Great Teacher Onizuka' but he decided to ignore it. He left the class and school and made his way to his motorbike before releasing something. "Darn, forgot my stuff..." and walked back into the class room where he was greeted by the presence of the head teacher.

"I take it this is yours, Mamrou?"

"Eh, Yeah thanks, sir." Mamoru sheepishly smiled as he took the bag.

"Please, we're not school children anymore."

The two laughed before Mamoru closed his eyes, "Uh, what was your name again?"

"Oh, I don't we've formally introduced ourselves, Juana Kousuke." The head offered his hand which Mamoru accepted before greeting him with a warm smile which suited his, slightly thinning face and hair, "I really hope you join this school after you pass your course."

Mamrou smiled, "You're assuming that I'll clear the thesis part of this, sir-er, I mean- Kousuke-san"

The head teacher laughed, "You'll do fine. Anyway, I'm here to ask you about Tachikawa Mimi, you haven't had her in your class by any chance?"

"No, Kousuke-san."

The head teacher's face became serious, "That's odd. Mimi-Chan is the last person I'd expect off sick. She usually DRAGS herself to school even if she looks like Hyatt from Excell Saga, you know, the girl with the blood dripping down the side of her mouth?" he asked, causing Mamoru to look at him. "Well, she wasn't in, anyway, sir."

"Strange, anyway, don't let my worries trouble you, just work hard in your course, Mamrou." The head said simply before leaving.

"Um, sure..." was all Mamrou said before sighing, "I guess I'm heading straight there then..." he said to himself as he made his way back to the bike a second time.

---

Mimi just looked at Locke, failing completely to beleave in the whacked out story that he had told her.

"So you're Tuxedo Kamen?"

"Yes"

"And you stole this..." Mimi commented, holding up the Magicite gem.

"Uh-huh..."

"And Galaxia used this gem and sealed me in it."  
"Hai..."

"..." the silence Mimi was screaming was scaring the life out of Locke. "I'm sorry," Mimi finally sighed, "I just can't see how someone as scrawny as you, no insult meant Master Locke, could be someone as dashing as Tuxedo Kamen..."

Locke double took, '_and what is that supposed to mean?'_ was all he could think before getting up.

"look, regardless of wither or not _you_ beleave me, I have a job to do, alright?" he said reaching towards his tuxedo and putting it on with his mask, "And besides, you wouldn't be coming ether, I've got you into a deep enough mess without making it worse by having you become an accessory to a crime…" he said before realising Mimi had disappeared, "Eh? Where did she go?"

'_um...in here...'._

Locke's eyebrows were now arched and he opened the cupboard again.

'_No, in here. The Magicite.'_

Locke, in a moment of confusion looked at the gem in question, seeing Mimi sting inside, confused herself. "Who on earth did you-!"

Mimi sighed, '_I have no idea, I got a little annoyed with your little routine-' _Locke double took again '_-and suddenly I popped into here!'_ The girl looked around and sighed before a smile crept onto her face, _'well, at least I can do one thing then...'_ she said standing up and pointing to Locke. _'And that's go with you, Master! We can prove this whole Tuxedo thing out easily now._' She grinned like the Cheshire cat that got the cream.

---

"So, Ready to do this, sister Crow?"

The woman in question, dressed in a leotard missing several patches, looked at the other girl, draped in a blue coloured version of the same dress.

'Crow' nodded, "As I'll ever be, to be honest, I could leave you to do the rest. My part is already done." She said alluding to the previous attack instigated by the two of them; "You and Seizer are the ones who do all the controlling, Siren."

Siren playfully knocked herself on the head and stuck her tongue out, "That's way I'm called Siren, I suppose." She said holding the two golden bracelets around her arms and concentrating, her murmurings something that wouldn't look too out of place in an occult ceremony.

At that moment, a figure behind them began to rise, it's movements like it were a puppet on strings. Crow smiled as she watched this sceptical. Siren raised her hands and is if to acknowledge, the figure roared and several of the bones within the figure snapped as the figure twisted and turning before forming into a somewhat human figure.

"And this is the 'client'." Crow smirked cruelly as the figures' eyes shone urine yellow.

---

Mimi looked at the target from her own gem. She looked up at Locke, now dressed as Tuxedo Kamen, '_Are you sure you want to do this?' _she asked from her vantage point. '_The_ _Silver Illusionary __Crystal_ _is a national treasure; it can't be anything that's in your ethics to steal, master...'_

Locke looked into the Magicite gem. "I know how valuable this is and to be perfectly honest I don't trust my client my self but what I'm going to do is steel it, give it to him and take it back, with out him knowing. I don't trust a person whose mouth only opens to half of his words..." Locke said simply as he got to the last checkout point before the Crystal in question when he noticed someone looking at the exhibit.

"I thought it was closing time..." Locke uttered and looked around.

'_Me too, what's that-oh no!'_

"What's your problem?"

_'That guy's my new teacher! I can't let him see me here' _Mimi blushed, _'certainly not in this thing anyway.'_ She added, referring to the bustier and pantaloons.

Locke sweated, "Hey! If you keep that up-"

Mamoru turned around. He heard something causing Locke, in his tuxedo and mask to gasp and duck. The sight made Mamoru sigh, "Great, I have to prepare the lesson about this dumb gem and there's kids allowed the place pretending they're some freak in a tuxedo...".  
"I'll give him freak in a minute when I-"  
/Master Locke, calm down or you'll get us caught/ Mimi shouted.  
Locke sighed and hid behind his vantage point. "Mimi, I can't hide here for an hour. I'll die of boredom!" he declared as he pulled out an rose. "Damnit, my favourite rose. Going to such a waste..." he threw it. "Aw well..."   
Mamoru tuned around. "What the?" He asked as he saw the rose and tried to pick it up only to be blinded by a flash of light coming form the rose.

Locke quickly ran in, snatched the Crystal, cutting his arm as he smashed the glass, and ran off.  
Mamoru turned around "OI! Stop! Thief!" He cried and ran after them. 'If he makes of with the crystal, I don't have a Lesson and then-!' he thought as he ran out as the bells of the Museum orchestrating the chase. 'Faster, Master, tf New Teacher-Sensei catches you-!' Mimi started, not even wanting to think of the consequences of her being off.  
"Talk to me when I'm not running for my life!" Locke interrupted and ran into an ally.  
"Now where did he go?" Mamoru asked, looked around and then ran off.

Locke Sighed.

"Ah so you have the Crystal then?" a voice sneaked up on the still tired Locke scaring him out of his wits.

"Wah! Oh, it's you..." He said looking at the man, whose moth only moved to half of the words he spoke.

"Yes it's me..." he or rather Siren, said. For she had taken the man's voice and Crow, who was on the other side of the ally, was moving the body with her own abilities.  
'_Locke, I don't trust him...he seems, Dead..._' Mimi uttered, looking at the figure and seeing where all the bones had snapped previously to form this "Human" form before hugging herself for the Goosebumps she got from the sight.  
"All the more reason to get outa here, Mimi..." Locke whispered in reply.

The man looked on confused as a result of Crow's on confusion, "Who are you talking to?" Siren asked.

Locke looked around. "Uh, no-one!" He shouted, laughing.

The figure stretched out his hand. "Now the Crystal, if you please..." S/he asked and Locke placed his hand over the animated corpse's hand.

Suddenly something shot through Mimi and with absolutely no promotion, she screamed.

Locke jerked as the girl's scream shook through her and kicked the man away as a jerk reaction, causing several bones left in the body to crack and eventually casing the body to crumble to dust.  
"What the-!"

'_Master, above you!_' Mimi shouted as he saw two figures appeared from the sky.

Locke looked up to see two flashes appear in the sky and was frozen scared, like a dear caught in the headlights.

"This is it, Kamen!" screamed the owner of the two flashes as she unleashed them unto the unsuspecting Locke.

'_MASTER LOCKE!'_ Mimi screeched as all Locke could do was close his eyes, ready to take the impact of the attack before he heard a female scream. He opened his eyes to find Mimi standing in front of him as Mamrou found the sight.

"M-Mimi..." he stammered as the girl stood there, breathing heavily before with another scream she expelled the lights that had gone into her without fatal effect.

She turned around, "I will not let any harm come to you, Master..." she started only for her chocolate pupils to become deep pools, "...Locke..." She whispered before her body seemingly flopped onto Locke's.

The figure was panicking, "I wasn't supposed to hit the genie. Crap, Galixia's going to be on my case now."

Another figure appeared next to the other, "It could be worse, Crow, you know, I mean like Seizer could pick this really, really bad time to show up and see how we're doing with this and all..."

"And why shouldn't I show up at this time?" another figure asked, appearing beside the two others, the red armoured woman with wings stretched out.

The other two panicked, "S- Seizer..."

"Honestly, I thought you were competent, we're supposed to bring the genie back in one piece, you know how much Galaxia wanted her..."

Locke stood up, "G-Genie?"

Mamrou just looked on, being a spectator to this.

Seizer tuned around, "You two are dismissed, go back to Galaxia and inform her of your failures."

"But Seizer!"

"I will take this idiot myself." Seizer said, drawing her scythe "Now go!" she ordered. The other two figures nodded and disappeared.

'_It's me they're after. Forget this; I'm not putting Mimi in any more risk...'_

Locke turned around, "You!" he shouted, catching Mamrou's attention, "Take the girl and the Illusionary Crystal and get as far away as you can." He said as Seizer began her decent. Mamrou barley had enough time to argue before the crystal was thrown to him and the girl was over his shoulder. "Get out of here!" Locke screamed to which Mamoru could only run.

"This is it, thief!" screamed Seizer as she swung her scythe to cut Locke in half only to be stopped by another sword. Locke's own.

"You didn't think I'd just let you _kill_ me now! Not after what you just did!" Locke shouted as he pressed hard on his sword. Suddenly Seizer smirked; "You can not defeat me, Human…" uttered the 'angel' as she withdrew the scythe.

"What!"

Seizer wasted no time, swinging the scythe a second time, cutting Locke across the chest.

Locke's eyes went wide as he saw the blood that had lightly dressed the scythe.

"I told you, Human, You can not defeat me, I am an angel, one who's supposed to be closer to God than you can ever imagine."

Locke recovered, placing his hand over his wound, "If that's so, then what the hell are you doing here?"

Seizer's eyes became slits, "Never question me!" she screamed as she pulled her scythe back, "I'm going to rip your star-seed right out of you!" she screamed as her scythe flew down.

"**_RUSHING ROULETE_**_!" _

Locke pointed his sword foreword, holding it much like a gun, and pressed a trigger on the sword. Like a giant robot's energy cannon attack, a rush of explosive power was expelled from the sword and shooting Seizer right out of the sky and onto the ground bellow. Locke moved in closer and placed his sword onto the tip of the girl's armour. "Now, tell me everything about Galaxia, what did she do to Mimi..." he pressed the tip of the sword in slightly, causing some of the armour to crack slightly under the pressure.

The women smirked, "You wouldn't get anything out of me, and stabbing me isn't going to get you anywhere. The designs of Galaxia-sama are of none of your concern, you were merely a pawn and you should fall like one." And as if to prove her point, she somehow twisted her hand to get at her scythe and bunted Locke with the blunt end, sending him to the floor.

"Do not consider this a victory, Tuxedo Kamen; rather, call it the beginning of your ultimate defeat!" Seizer screeched like a harpy as her wings unwilled and she made her escape to the moon-illuminated night.

Locke stood there before sighing and seething his sword, "Thanks, Ehienhinder." He unconsciously thanked the sword and looked away only to find Mamoru standing there with the half-revived Mimi standing there, fully ashamed of herself.

"You owe me an explanation, especially you, Tachikawa..."

---

Seizer knelt in the presence of Galaxia. "My apologies, Galaxia-sama, I let that boy get the better of me and the Ani-mate genie hunters, I will bare full responsibility for what happened." The angel said, reporting of her failure in her duty.

"My dear Seizer, how can I punish you for doing exactly what I wanted?"

"Galaxia-sama?"

"I fully expected that other boy to appear, in fact, it was his intervention that has set the gears for the next phase. I need the genie within that crystal released and in the service of that boy, then everything will be in our grasp, Seizer. You shall have your revenge and I my own."

Seizer nodded and placed with her hand over under her chest, "As you should, Galaxia-sama, no one is more deserving than you."

Galaxia looked at her right hand woman with her light red eyes, taking a long time to consider her choice of words, "Yes. You may leave now, Seizer."

"Yes, Galaxia-sama."

---

"Yes, I'm sorry but after all that happened, I couldn't attend school today," Mimi bowed. "Please forgive me..." She said.  
Mamoru sighed, "I suppose I can't force you giving what you are just now, what ever that is..." he said and nodded.  
"Thank you, Mamoru-Sensei..." she said and took the gem from Locke's hand. "Here, you take her. I feel that you two will be a great couple..." Mimi said and put the gem in Mamoru's hands, much to his confusion.

'_Her?_  
"Kamen-san, let's go home..." She said and Locke nodded.

"Sure thing..." He held a smoke bomb in his hands. "Be seeing you..." He said and threw the bomb down. Binding Mamoru and disappearing along with Mimi.  
Mamoru looked at the gem. "I wonder what she meant by "her"...?" He asked rubbing it before he handed it back to the authorities. Suddenly a white light flooded and Mamoru gasped. "Y-y-you are..."

---

**_To be continued…_**

**_MOU! Why did you stop there, Mr. Author! _**

****

**_If I'm not introduced in the next episode, you're going to be punished in the name of the moon!_**

_The next act: Usagi and The Shrine_

**_Thank you!_**

_The elegant song of the new dreaming century continues._


End file.
